jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Phantom Blood
Phantom Blood is the first part of the manga series JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. It spans the first 44 chapters of the series, which were collected in Vols. 1 to 5 of the Jump Comics collected editions. The anime adaption has been announced and was aired on October 6th. Plot Summary Part 1: ファントムブラッド The story begins in Victorian England with young [[Jonathan Joestar|'Jo'nathan Jo'''estar]] living at his father George's wealthy estate. Another young man, Dio Brando, is adopted by them having recently lost his father, Dario Brando, whom George falsely believed once saved him from an accident. Jonathan attempts to befriend Dio, but Dio's plan from the start is to drive JoJo to madness and earn George's trust so that he can become the heir to the Joestar fortune. Dio violently beats JoJo in a boxing match, turns his friends against him, steals his girlfriend Erina's first kiss, and even burns his dog Danny to death in an incinerator. Meanwhile, he gains the trust of JoJo's father through his etiquette and manners. Seven years later Jonathan's father falls ill. Dio is very attentive and brings him his medicine every day. Jonathan is suspicious as he is certain Dio is up to no good. Jonathan discovers an old letter written by Dario Brando on his deathbed requesting Lord Joestar care for Dio. In his letter, Dario describes his symptoms, which are identical to Lord Joestar's mystery ailment. Jonathan believes that Dio must have poisoned his own father and is now trying to do the same thing to Lord Joestar. Dio discovers Jonathan with the letter and Jonathan accuses Dio of poisoning Lord Joestar. Dio decides that he must kill Jonathan before he is exposed. In order for Dio to kill Jonathan, he puts on the stone mask that transforms its user into a vampire permanently. Fighting ensues and Jonathan is able to burn down their house with Dio inside. However, Dio survives, and takes off to plot his revenge. At this time, Jonathan meets a man called Will Anthonio Zeppeli with a strange power called the '''ripple (波紋 hamon) which is most effective against vampires. It is basically a martial arts technique that allows the user to focus bodily energy into other kinds of energy via proper breathing (obviously they focus it into the energy of sunlight, which is effective against vampires). After teaching Jonathan how to use the ripple they set out, along with Jonathan's good friend Robert E. O. Speedwagon, to seek out and defeat Dio. Their chase takes them to a village in Europe where most of the villagers have been turned into vampires by Dio. They fight their way to Dio; William Zeppeli loses his life in battle on the way. Zeppeli's master in hamon, Tonpetty, and his two disciples ,Dire and Straizo, then show up to help Jonathan and Speedwagon go on. Eventually, a fight between Dio's eye beams and Jonathan's ripple ends with a loss for Dio, but not before Dire is killed. Somehow Dio's head is still intact, and when Jonathan is on a cruise ship for his honeymoon, he is ambushed by Dio. Dio manages to sink the ship and take Jonathan's body with him to the bottom. Jonathan's young wife (who is pregnant) manages to escape, along with a baby she saved from the ship. Chapters Characters Media This arc was made into a videogame for the Playstation 2 by Bandai. A movie version has been made and was released on February 17, 2007 in Japan. An Anime version was first boardcasted in October 6 2012, and finished with a total of 9 episodes. Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Parts